Talk:Trevor Belmont
Trevor Corneliu Belmont? Is this a official? http://www.mundogamers.com/principal/juego/71.html I do not trust this page.--Kiyuhito 09:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I've always assumed it meant "Christopher", but I know that's just an assumption and I can't back it up. It would probably be a good idea to show a first hand source for the "Corneliu" middle name, so I'll remove it for now.--Reinhart77 20:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was unable to find where Corneliu was mentioned in Mr. P's Castlevania Realm. He's always called "Trevor C. Belmont" there, for his character profile and in the three games he's in. Google search of that domain didn't find the word Corneliu in it either. That doesn't mean it's not there though, just that I can't find it. Could you provide a link (maybe to a scan of something?) where it appears? Thanks. --Reinhart77 23:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Mr.P's site had a timeline of the series which stated all of the heroes full names. I've tried looking for it again, but to no avail, there was nothing. Still, I highly doubt his middle initial is Christopher, but alas, it's a possibility. --ReikoSan 03:22, September 8, 2009 (EDT) I found it: http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/hero-tline6.htm Xandail 13:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :The timeline is somehow questionable, if I recall correct, since some of the contents are fanon. --'TX55TALK'' 14:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) the age of trevor belmont he's 23 years in which game? Dracula's Curse or Curse of Darkness?--201.25.95.160 Curse of Darkness.--Kiyuhito 04:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Tank you--201.2.89.152 Appearances 1476: Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse / Castlevania: Dracula X / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles - What does this mean?--Kiyuhito 05:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's an error during the editing, thanks for notice. :D --'''TX55TALK 06:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I see.--Kiyuhito 10:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Trevor = or ≠ Sonia's child I think we should remove information that suggests Sonia and Alucard are the mother and father of Trevor. I don't think this was the original intent of the developers at all. The theory that they are is based on the fact that Legends takes place 26 years before Castlevania 3, but this date was not given until the Japanese timeline from 2005 (if I remember correctly), before that time, the date was just "sometime during the 1400's" according to previous timelines. Aside from that, it's never explicitly stated that the child from the ending of Legends was Trevor, so why should we include fandom in our articles? Nagumo baby 15:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's not really fandom. "Sometime during the 1400's" and 26 years before CVIII don't interfere, so the current, most recently stated date is the official one. That's like to say Julius Belmont doesn't exist because all previous texts mention the Belmonts disappearing, although it doesn't actually interfere with the timeline because it could happen due to the Belmonts' descendants. It would be one thing if the new timeline interfered with the old one (like how LoI interfered with Legends itself, but IGA resolved that by removing Legends itself), but all new timelines outdate old ones even so. The timelines can be changed at any time, so it's to assume that any of the newest timelines are official. So, yeah, it's official (still non-canon, though), so it should stay. Shadowmaster 15:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Although original source is unknown, this Japanese home page Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu 2001, Internet Archive has said that the person in charge revealed it.--Kiyuhito 16:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Really? Well, that's interesting to hear. I still wonder how they envisioned Legends fitting before CVIII since it seems more like Legends was trying to overwrite CVIII instead of being a prequel to it. --Nagumo baby 14:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I do think they didn't really regard the history of the later games when making Legends, they just wanted to make an origin for Dracula and didn't really see a way to do it without it ending in a fight with him. I think Lament was written with more of the rest of the timeline in interest, so IGA removed the most controversial origin story and placed in something that still made CVIII valid. However, I think that the timeline introduced in '05 was intended to make Legends the prequel to CVIII rather than the one to replace it, seeing as Trevor's around 20 by the events of CVIII - if Legends occurred 26 years before, it would make sense - Sonia had Trevor 6 years after the events. The timeline seems to be made to confirm that the story takes place as the prequel to CVIII, even if it accidentally rewrote it. However, I am wondering where people got the idea that Alucard is the father from, was that ever official? Shadowmaster 15:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Speaking of LOI, it is never mentioned nor implied that Mathias is Dracula within the game. The fact is mentioned later in other official material. --'TX55TALK'' 15:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, it's directly mentioned in the epilogue, and even if it wasn't, the implications would have been very, very prominent. When I find the direct quote in the epilogue I'll give it to you, but yes, it was stated. '''Shadowmaster 18:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, the ending implied it, saying Sonia's baby would continue the fate of the Belmont family "and the bloodline of dark ways". It's probably stated more clearly in the Japanese version. --Nagumo baby 15:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, Legends's English version dialog is almost the same as Japanese version dialog. I found this. Japanese home page Akumajo Mystery Tour. "In Famitsu 64 plus Mokushiroku article, Sonia Belmondo and Alucard's son is Ralph Belmondo". Probably, this magazine had a staff interview.--Kiyuhito 16:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Interesting, that settles it then. Even though this is not canon in IGA's universe, I guess Ralph is still Sonia's son in the universe of Legends. --Nagumo baby 18:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Another source. Japanese blog Dramoe2 small scan in "oyako.jpg". Probably Famitsu 64 issue May, 1999? I look for it, but probably, acquisition will be difficult.--Kiyuhito 09:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Good job!! ;-D --'TX55'TALK 15:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I am glad to be able to find source. I continue looking for an issue succeedingly.--Kiyuhito 13:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Akumajo Densetsu voice actor Source from Perfect Selection Dracula booklet. GAME-OST.com Akumajo Densetsu protagonist Simon (author Akira Yamashita misunderstands Simon and Ralph) damage voice is Kukeiha Club member Jun Funahashi sampling--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Probably this is a joke XD --Kiyuhito (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) 20:45, June 25, 2014 EDIT :family = Leon Belmont (ancestor) Mentioned in where? (Though we know Leon is the ancestor of the Belmont Family) I think that might have written because the distances between Leon and Trevor are uncertain like this.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Family should be for close relatives, not ancestors, except if explained in game. --Chernabogue (talk) 06:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC)